


Odwiedziny

by Ghost1301



Category: Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Crossover, napisane w dziesięć minut, sugerowany Johnlock
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost1301/pseuds/Ghost1301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock jest starszym bratem Q i lubi czasem wpaść do niego w odwiedziny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odwiedziny

**Author's Note:**

> Zainspirowane pewnym fanartem na Tumblrze.

''Sherlock!'' krzyczy Q, na widok swojego starszego o kilka lat brata i odstawia z łoskotem kubek na blat biurka. ''Jak się tu dostałeś?!''  
Sherlock odpowiada spokojnie, wyjmując z rozwichrzonych włosów zeschnięty liść z żywopłotu.  
''Wasza ochrona jest żenująca''  
Q wzdycha, a potem zaciska usta w wąską kreskę.  
''Dzwonię do Mycrofta! Nie możesz sobie tak po prostu wpadać, kiedy tylko zechcesz, to cholerna kwatera MI6!''  
Kwatermistrz kątem oka zauważa jak w ich stronę idzie Moneypenny i wzrokiem prosi ją o pomoc. Na twarzy kobiety zakwita szeroki uśmiech.  
''Sherlocku, miło znów cię wiedzieć! Czy tak samo jak ostatnim razem znokautowałeś naszych ochroniarzy? I kim jest twój uroczy towarzysz?''  
Brunetka przenosi wzrok z detektywa na stojącego obok niego mężczyznę, który pod wpływem jej spojrzenia, zaczyna się rumienić, otrzepując z szarego swetra niewidzialne pyłki.  
''W krav madze nie ma nokautów, Moneypenny'' mówi Sherlock znudzonym głosem '' I przeszliśmy przez żywopłot''  
''A ja nazywam się John. John Watson'' Towarzysz starszego Holmesa wyciąga do kobiety rękę, a ona ściska ją i uśmiecha się sugestywnie, wodząc wzrokiem do Johna do detektywa. '' I nie jestem jego chłopakiem''  
Q prycha i przewraca oczami, znów kierując swój wzrok na monitor.  
Moneypenny kiwa głową, ale odchodząc chichocze i mruga do Johna.  
Sherlock zgniata w palcach kolejny zeschnięty liść, wyciągnięty ze swoich loków.  
John wzdycha cierpiętniczo.


End file.
